Thank God for You and LazyBoy chairs
by duckys-dream
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet a crime solver, and her partner, a horse ? . They get to know everybody, especially each other.


Title – Thank God for you and Lazy-Boy Chairs

Author - Duckysdream

Disclaimer - FOX, Chris Carter, and 1013 productions own The X-Files and all its characters and episodes, all rights reserved. This story was written without their permission and is not meant to offend anyone.

Spoilers - None

Rating – PG-13

Summary – Mulder and Scully meet a crime solver, and her partner, a horse(?). They get to know everybody, especially each other.

Feedback - PLEASE!

"Stand up." The young woman said sternly. The horse in front of her reared its head again. "Stand up," She commanded. The horse snorted and settled. "Good boy," she said stroking its snout. Scully and I waited until the horse had completely settled. "It's the weather." She said. Scully and I nodded. She smiled.

"Ah," I said.

"You're stunned, I know. Most people are."

"Well, yeh," I said and nodded. "Are you sure you're Forensic Investigator Cavanaugh?" I asked. "Evelyn Cavanaugh?"

"Oh, _Evelyn _Cavanaugh, Forensic Investigator _Evelyn _Cavanaugh." She said.

"Yes," I nodded smiling with the understanding we'd come to. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Sir but I am she. FI Evelyn Cavanaugh, most people call me Eve."

"So you were the one who caught this guy." Scully said.

"Yes ma'am. I arrived on the scene about three hours ahead of everyone else. I knew it was going to rain so I started looking the scene over. Luckily I had my forensics kit with me. I took photos, collected samples. Everything."

"By yourself?"

"Well Snoopy was there, but he wasn't much help."

"Snoopy,"

"My horse." She said.

"You're a mounted police officer." Scully smiled and reached up to stroke the snout of the horse.

"Yes ma'am." She said. "Stand up," She said when the horse reared it's head at Scully's touch. She whistled sharply. "Stand up, whoa boy, easy." She said. The horse reared it entire body up. "Easy boy," She said and tugged on the rope. She whistled again. The horse was not happy.

It reared up again and Eve reached forward and pushed Scully backward a step. The horse bolted. The rope flicking sharply behind it. Eve yelped and doubled over holding a hand to her head.

"Officer Cavanaugh?" I said putting my hand gently on her shoulder. She straightened up. She had a cut above her eye the blood gushed down her face.

"Damn it." She said. "Sorry," She said realising she'd sworn out loud.

"Let me see." Scully said. Doctor Scully immediately taking over. She inspected the cut on Eve's eyebrow. "I don't think it needs stitches. I'll clean it up and have a better look."

"He's very defiant for a police horse." I said looking in the direction the horse had run.

"Yes," Eve said. "He's not. That's not Snoopy, just another horse I'm trying to break in." She whistled sharply. Another horse walked into view. "That's snoopy."

"Come on," Scully said. Eve led us out of the paddock and towards the house. She still had one hand clamped over her wound. She sat down at the table as Scully's instruction.

"Where's the First Aid Kit?" I asked.

"Under the sink in the bathroom." Eve said. I walked away and retrieved it.

"Thanks," Scully said when I put the box down. She opened it and removed some cotton and a bottle of alcohol.

"How long have you been in the force?" I asked sitting next to her.

"About four years." She answered. "I've been a Forensic Investigator for three years now."

"So, what happened when you'd finished collecting your evidence?" Scully asked.

"I heard noises coming from inside the house. I proceeded with caution. I went straight upstairs to a room that had been locked when I'd searched the house. The door was open and the room was empty. I searched the house again.

"I heard the front door open and took off. I found myself in pursuit of the suspect. As I ran I called Snoopy. He caught up with me and I mounted continuing my pursuit. I caught him, got him to the ground and in handcuffs and took him back to the scene."

"Do you know that that murder was one of a string of seventy that had taken place up and down the east coast over the last twenty years."

"Yes," Eve nodded. "Cult sacrifices. The crime scene fit the profile."

"Any ideas why you were the lucky one?" I asked.

"He underestimated me. He thought he could out run or overpower me. That's how I caught ninety percent of the guys I did. Then I moved to forensics."

"You've got a brilliant reputation." Scully said putting a butterfly stitch on Eve's eyebrow. "They say you've caught over two hundred criminals first hand since you joined."

"I don't catch them myself anymore, usually, I help other guys get them. But when I was a street cop, yeh, two hundred and forty-seven." She said.

"You kept count?"

"The Criminal Justice System kept count for me." She smiled. "Thank you," She said raising one hand to her forehead.

"You're welcome." Scully smiled. "Just keep it clean and dry."

"Ok," Eve nodded.

"Thank you for your time this morning." I said. "I'm sorry I doubted it was you. It wasn't a reflection on your ability. Just that you seem young to have done such a brilliant job."

"It happens a lot." She smiled. "I'll see you around." She smiled and walked us to our car. As we drove away I saw her mounting her horse.

NEXT – A Year Later

Mulder and Scully walked through Capitol. The sun had set and Scully was getting edgy. "Mulder, how reliable was this source?" She asked.

"Well," He sighed and looked around. "Five more minutes?" He asked almost pleading.

"Five more minutes," Scully sighed and looked up at the sky as she wandered along the path. She stopped and looked forward when she heard rustling in front of her. "Mulder?" She asked looking forward. "That you?" She asked and stepped forward.

Her fingers had almost closed around her gun when someone grabbed her. Something was shoved into her mouth to stop her screaming. As she was pulled backwards she saw Mulder walking along the path ahead of her. He didn't see her. Scully saw her attacker for the first time as he straddled her stomach.

He held her hands above her head and ripped her clothing off. She closed her eyes and tried not to vomit. She felt the ground shake and heard thumping. At first she thought it was the sound of her heart thumping in her ears. Then she saw four long slender legs, brown fury legs.

"Well, well," An almost familiar voice said. Scully felt the weight across her stomach lift.

"Scully?" Mulder called running up to them. She staggered to her feet and ran across to him. "Hey," He said holding her, "it's all right." He took his coat off and put it around her shoulders.

"Cavanaugh." Someone else called. "You are unstoppable with that thing." The police officer said. "I'll take care of this one, you go and get ready. I'll see you later at the party."

"Bye George." She smiled and turned to face the two agents. Scully hadn't placed the voice, but seeing the officers uniform, the horse, and the fine scar above the officers eyebrow everything came back.

"Officer Cavanaugh." Mulder said beating Scully to it.

"Please, call me Eve." She smiled. "Where are you headed? I'll walk you out."

"We're parked out there." Mulder pointed.

"Perfect," She smiled, "Me too."

"What?"

"You've been to my house. It's too far to ride everyday and I don't leave my best friend in the Police Stables unless I have to. I've got a horse float that I can't park outside the station. Parking here gives Snoopy time to warm up. But we're done for today aren't we Snoops." She smiled. "We're going to a party." She smiled again. They walked through the park. Scully huddled against Mulder.

Eve was walking beside them on the path. Whenever Eve walked more than a meter away from them, Mulder felt Scully pull them towards her. Eve noticed and stepped closer to them.

"Don't worry," Mulder heard Eve whisper. "Snoops got your back." Scully glanced over her shoulder and saw the horse following closely behind her. She turned back to the front.

"Guess that's you." Mulder said seeing the car with the horse float attached.

"That's me."

"That's us." Mulder said pointing to the car parked behind the trailer. Eve whistled sharply then walked across to her car and unlocked it. Snoopy had followed her without being led. Eve opened the backdoor of the car and pulled out a black t-shirt.

"This is probably too big." She said handing over the t-shirt. "And you don't really look like a Robbie Williams fan. But it's better than nothing."

"Robbie Williams?" Scully smiled. "You know Eve, I'm not as old as I look." Scully said pulling the t-shirt over her head. "I happen to own every Robbie Williams CD and I even bought that stupid single he did with Nicole Kidman."

"I didn't mean you looked old." Eve said. "I just meant you looked more into your standard rock. Something a little more scientific."

"Why are you partying?"

"Five years in the force, and it's my birthday." She smiled. "You might think you look old. But you've got nothing to worry about compared to me." She smiled. "Three guesses and I bet you don't get within a year of my actual age." She said.

"Twenty-six." Mulder said.

"Nope."

"Twenty-four." Mulder said again.

"Nope."

"Hey," Scully said. "You think I could get a word in?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Mulder smiled.

"Twenty-three."

"Oh, so close." Eve smiled. "Twenty-one." She smiled. Mulder did a quick calculation in his head.

"Sixteen." He said.

"Huh?" Scully asked.

"When she graduated, she was sixteen."

"Certainly, went to the academy that same day. Fourteen weeks later, well, look at me now." She smiled.

"So you're back on the street."

"Yup, I was requested to go back on the beat due to my remarkable stats."

"We better let you go, I'll get your t-shirt back to you." Scully said.

"You're welcome to come and party with us." Eve said. "In fact, if you don't have other plans, I'd be devastated if you didn't come."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other for a second then looked back to Eve. "We'll come and have a beer for your birthday." Mulder said.

"Excellent." Eve smiled. "Well, the party's at my house. So just show up. Dress comfortable casual."

"Ok," Mulder nodded.

NEXT – That Night

Mulder pulled over and killed the engine. There wasn't another person or car insight. "I think we're early." Mulder said. I nodded. We got out of the car and walked towards the house.

"Hey," Eve called from the stables. We walked over to her.

"You didn't give us a time." Mulder said.

"I know, I believe I said just show up." She smiled. She looked like she'd been working out. Her face was flushed and she was sweating. She had dirt all over her. She was brushing Snoopy down. "Everyone else will be here in the next hour. I realised my mistake too late, not saying the time. No harm though, make yourselves comfortable. I'll be finished here in a sec, then I'll grab a shower."

"Ok," Mulder nodded.

"There's coffee and tea inside, biscuits even, help yourselves." She smiled. Mulder and I walked back towards the house. Half an hour later, after her shower, Eve emerged. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She walked into a small lounge room and switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she found a basketball game.

"Do you play?" Mulder asked.

"Absolutely. I was the only girl on the team in high school. Cheerleaders hated me, I don't really know why. Guess I broke the pattern, but I've always been that way. My parents were proud, that's something I guess. Can I get you a beer?" She asked.

"Sure," Mulder nodded.

"I'm right," I smiled. She walked to the fridge and pulled out two bottles. She handed one to Mulder.

"Glass?"

"I'll drink from the bottle." He said. She smiled. "What about baseball?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I used to play that in high school as well. I played B-ball with the guys at the academy, we still have a game every so often. And the ah, company softball games. That's what I wanted to do when I was a kid, play professional baseball. Scouts always over looked me though, cause I'm a girl."

"Tried out for female baseball?" Mulder asked.

"Was going to, I wasn't part of a team though you see, you don't just rock up, but I decided I was going to be a cop like my old man."

Mulder nodded. I could tell that inside his head he was trying to figure her out. His brilliant psychologist mind was working over everything trying to work out exactly who she was and how to approach her. She seemed like a decent genuine person to me, I wasn't usually too bad at that sort of thing. Mulder, always the profiler, was going deeper than that.

They continued their conversation. I didn't really follow. I wasn't into college basketball and baseball. Other people started arriving. They greeted Eve with hugs and presents and comments about how old she looked. I realised that no one actually knew how old she was. Except Mulder and I. They were probably working under the same assumption we had been at first. She went through high school, graduated at the usual age, maybe waited a year before joining up.

Mulder and I hadn't bought a present for Eve and I hadn't brought her shirt. I was going to wash it before I returned it. She hadn't made a comment. But I didn't think she would, wasn't her style.

The party kicked off and there was music and dancing. There would have been at least a hundred people there. Kids ran around being kids, Eve's dog provided hours of entertainment. People sang badly to songs and danced around. It seemed that most people had had a little too much to drink. Including Mulder I think. He and Eve danced around madly.

She hadn't had very much. I think she was just being silly and enjoying herself. A small game of baseball started. Using an old wooden bat and a threadbare baseball. The dog alway returned the ball to Eve's feet. She'd pat him and tell him he was a good boy.

Watching the game I remembered when Mulder had taught me how to swing a baseball bat. It was one time when we were open and free to be human. Not FBI partners, not pawns in an unfathomable government conspiracy, not trying to uncover everything. We were best friends. It was rare and I loved it. I crave another night like that one, just to be human again.

"Come on Scully." He said. He must have been reading my thoughts. He dragged me towards the makeshift home base. He put the bat in my hands and wrapped himself around me. Holding my hands in his own.

Eve was pitching. She smiled at us. "Give us a nice slow one Evie." Mulder said. Eve nodded. She pitched as softly as she could. "Hips before hands." Mulder whispered swinging my arms. I nodded. The ball flew straight back towards Eve. She ducked to miss it. Mulder opened his mouth to say something then closed his mouth again.

"Sorry," I said to Eve.

"No problems." She smiled. Mulder dashed away, he returned a second later unwrapping a lolly.

"There we go." He smiled.

"Mulder,"

"Beer breath Scully, there's nothing worse." He smiled and took up his position again. "Try that again." He said. Eve nodded and pitched. We swung again and missed the ball altogether. Mulder stepped closer around me. Changing his grip on my hands. He put one hand gently on my hip.

"Ready?" Eve asked. I nodded. She pitched again. We swung again. This time hitting the ball. It went way left field.

"Nice," Mulder said. "I must be a pretty good teacher." He whispered and squeezed me. "Wanna try one on your own?" He asked.

"Just one," I said. Mulder stepped back, I shivered.

"You want a coat?"

"I'm ok,"

"Here goes. For real this time." Eve said. She pitched another ball. The dog ready and waiting for another run. I swung and hit the ball it didn't go very far. Landing on the ground between Eve and third base.

"Run Scully." Mulder said behind me. I didn't think. Just started running towards first base. I made it safely. The first base catcher getting the ball seconds after I arrived. I looked at Eve, the dog hadn't moved. She'd given me the advantage of letting the guys do all the work. I smiled. Mulder came to stand near me.

"Aren't you going to have a go?" I asked.

"My turns coming up." He smiled. "After this little guy." The batter was one of the kids. Eve pitched to him the same way she'd pitched to me. He hit a fowl ball. "Next pitch, steal second." He said. I nodded. As soon as the ball had left Eve's hands Mulder prompted me to run. We jogged together. The kid missed the ball. On the third pitch he hit a soft one. Eve walked forward to get the ball. The kid ran to first. Mulder and I ran to third.

"Ok," Mulder said. He ran down and picked up the bat. Mulder's first hit went into far left field. The kid ran to second and Mulder took first. I looked up at him. He smiled. The next batter hit the ball and I ran as fast as I could towards home. I didn't make it. I was half way there when I felt a sharp pain in my head and heard a dull thud.

The next thing I was aware of were Mulder's arms wrapped around me, a pain in my head, and the fact that I was now on the ground. "Scully," Mulder said. "Hey, can you hear me?" He asked. I groaned. "You got hit with the ball." He said. "You were out for a minute or so," I suddenly felt very sick.

"Mulder," I whimpered. He sat me up and Eve handed him a bucket. I vomited. I felt warm fingers taking my pulse.

"She's breathing pretty shallow, and her pulse is weak. I'd say she's got a concussion." I think it was Eve talking, but I'm not so sure. I was starting to get tired. I blinked slowly.

"No Scully," Mulder said. He lifted me off the ground and carried me inside. He lay be gently on a bed and sat beside me. "Come on now, stay awake, stay with me."

"Mulder," I said again. "Hurts,"

"Shh, I know," He said. He picked up a bucket and sat me up. I vomited again. I guess he could see it in my face. "You're so pale Scully, you're starting to worry me."

"I'm ok," I said. Already feeling better. "I'm ok,"

"I'm proud of you." He said. "You did pretty well out there. I'll have to take you down to the batting cages for more practice." He said.

"Can I have an Aspirin please?" I said looking across at him.

"Are you dizzy?" He asked.

"A little." I nodded. "But my head really hurts. I think I can walk, I need some fresh air."

"Ok," He said. He helped me stand. He held me tightly by the arms as we walked outside. The baseball game had resumed. Mulder emptied my bucket and washed it out with a hose. He left it upside down to dry. We walked to the car and he sat me down. He put his leather coat around my shoulders as I sat in the passenger's seat of the car. He walked away and got a glass of water. He dug around in his glove box and produced a box of aspirin.

"Thanks," I smiled. After taking the aspirin we sat quietly for a few minutes. He was sitting in the backseat behind me. "Mulder," I said. He looked across at me. "How much have you had?" I asked. He smiled.

"A few." He said after a minute. "Too many maybe. I'm not drunk, just, happy." He smiled. "I won't drink anymore though, I want to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine." I smiled. He winced. "I'm sorry Mulder. Really I'm ok, I'll have a bit of a headache for a while, but I'm not dizzy, I don't feel sick, I'm breathing ok and I think my pulse is stronger. He reached out and touched my neck. Checking my pulse. I tipped my head.

"Ok," He nodded.

"I'm cold though, are you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've been running around though, and had some alcohol." He said. He stood up and walked around to me. He took my hands and pulled me up. "Come here," He said. He closed the front door and walked around to the back door. He sat down with me between his legs. He wrapped himself around me.

"Thanks Mulder," I smiled. We sat together for a while. I started to get hot. My body temperature was returning to normal. I shifted and Mulder sat up. I pushed the coat off my shoulders. He removed it and put it behind him. I lent back against his chest. After a while longer we left the car and returned to the party. Mulder and I had a few more beers together. He had more than I did, but I didn't mind, it was a party and he didn't get to enjoy himself very often.

NEXT – The Next Day

Scully became aware of her surroundings slowly. She was half sitting half lying. Underneath her was a soft lazy-boy chair. Behind her was Mulder. He had his arms wrapped around her. She smiled. There were people everywhere. On the couch on the floor, in every room and armchair. Scully had claimed the chair she was now sitting on early in the night. Much later on, when the sun was starting to colour the sky, she'd woken to find Mulder shifting uncomfortably on the ground beside the chair.

She'd woken him and helped him into the chair. He'd been very drunk and probably wouldn't remember it at all. She'd then made herself comfortable and covered them both up. She checked her watch. It was just before noon. Scully sat up slowly, wondering how she could get up without waking him. Mulder groaned and pulled her back towards him for warmth. She smiled and closed her eyes again. She dozed off again.

She and Mulder woke up at about the same time later that day. It was about one in the afternoon. "Scully?" Mulder said a little shocked.

"It's ok Mulder," She whispered. "You were on the floor with no blanket, so I pulled you up here."

"Oh, ok. Wow, I shouldn't have had so much to drink. Were you awake when they pulled out the hard stuff."

"Mhm," She nodded. "But I didn't stay up much later, I was starting to fall asleep out there." She sighed and started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I gotta pee Mulder." She said. "That all right with you?"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled. She walked down the hall and found the bathroom. There was someone asleep in the hallway. She stepped over them and walked into the bathroom and relieved herself. Once she'd washed her hands she walked back into the hallway. The body on the floor had rolled over. It was Eve.

"Mulder," Scully said walking out to him. He looked up at her. "Come and give me a hand please." She said.

"You need help to pee?"

"No Mulder." She smiled. "Just come here." He walked down the hall with her.

"Guess she had a good birthday." Mulder said. Scully nodded. They helped her up and into one of the bedrooms. There was space on the bed so the lay her down. She rolled over and went back to sleep.

"She's selling up and going to California." Mulder said. "Transfer. She told me last night that this is sort of a farewell party as well. She's got two weeks holidays, then she's leaving."

"Yeh, she told me the same story." Scully said. "Sad really, this is a nice place. Hopefully she'll find somewhere just as nice in California."

Over the day, everyone woke up and had coffee and tea. There was a shortage of milk at one stage but Eve, who'd been one of the last to wake up, went out the back of the house into a shed, she returned later with a pale of milk.

Mulder and Scully left a few hours after they woke up, wishing Eve a final happy birthday and good luck.

NEXT – Ten Months Later

"Fox Mulder," I said hitting the speakerphone button.

"Fox, well now I know why you never did tell me your first name." A voice said. "How's the weather there in sunny DC. It's Eve."

"Evie?" I said. "Well, it has been a while. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, and you?"

"Good," I nodded.

"And Agent Scully?"

"I'm fine," She said from her side of the room. She walked over to me and the phone.

"Good," Eve said cheerfully. "Listen, I am calling for a reason. I'm in DC this weekend, I'm catching a train. I was wondering if we could catch up? Get coffee, you know how it is."

"Sounds fine," I said. "You want a lift from the train station."

"No thanks, I'm fine, I'll be social by tomorrow after this trip. Where should I meet you? We'll do lunch." She giggled.

"Um," I looked up at Scully. Pleading to her, I hoped she picked up on it.

"My apartment." She said. She knew. My place was a mess. "We can go out from there. If there's a need."

"Ok," Eve said. "What's the address?"

The next day, I arrived at Scully's place. "Hey Mulder, I got a call from Eve, she said she thought of somewhere nice we could go, if it was all right, I said it'd be fine. So we're meeting her there."

"Ok," I nodded. Scully drove to the small restaurant Eve had mentioned. While Scully parked I ran inside to meet her. She was sitting at a booth reading the paper. There was hardly a soul in the place. "I've figured you out." I said.

"Oh yeh," She said not looking up.

"You're the youngest of your family, all your siblings are boys, you've always competed with them. That's why you play basketball and baseball, and why you drink out of the bottle and why generally I feel like you're my equal but in a different fashion to the way Scully's my equal."

"That's sweet Mulder." Scully said from behind me. Eve looked up then. She smiled at us.

"Hi guys. Have a seat, I've got a little story for you." She said. We sat down, I notice a baby in a basket beside Eve. "I know you're both adults so I'll go right into the thick of it. Cut to the chase. Ten months ago, at my birthday party, I got pregnant." She said lifting the baby out of the basket. "Her name's Katherine."

"She's beautiful," Scully said. I nodded I could immediately feel myself go pale. Eve saw it and nodded slightly.

"Oh God, what have I done. I didn't think had really happened, I thought it was a dream." I said.

"Mulder?" Scully said looking across at me.

"She's mine." I said. Scully went silent and pale, I shouldn't have said it like that. I knew it'd hurt her, I knew it'd kill her inside, but I wasn't thinking, I couldn't think, all I could do was look at the little baby and the twenty-one year old that I knocked up one night and could hardly remember.

"It's all right Mulder," She said. "Honestly, I'm not here for any money or anything, not even a commitment or responsibility. You have a right to know that you have a child."

"I can't leave it at that." I said. My brain slowly starting to function again. "I have to help you, I'll pay, I'll be a father, if, if you need it. If you want it."

"I don't want your money, and you don't have to give up your whole life. I'm not going to stop you from seeing her. She's your daughter as well. Anytime you want to see her you can. I'm going back to California, and I'm taking her with me. I'm sorry I can't be closer, but my life is there now. We'll visit, and you're most welcome in our house."

"I, I'll come whenever I can." Mulder said.

"I'll send you letters and photos and all that, but I wanted to tell you in person, and I couldn't get here until now. I know most fathers get a few months notice before the baby, and you've got none. You're handling it pretty well."

Scully didn't say a word for the rest of lunch. She sat silently. Eve and I eventually started talking freely, she told me about everything she'd done since she'd been gone.

NEXT – Two Days Later

Mulder walked into the office. Scully was already there. She hadn't said a word to him since lunch on Saturday. He'd tried to call but couldn't get through. He had prepared himself with a speech. Before his nerve could kick in he walked over to her and knelt down.

"Don't say anything." He said. "Please, let me finish." He said. She sighed. "I know you're upset and I'm sorry. Do you think I intended to get her pregnant? That's not the point. On Saturday you got a shock and I know it hurt you and I didn't do anything to help you. I didn't say anything to you and I should have. I'm sorry, I'm sorry because it's my fault that you can't have children."

"No," Scully said. "No, I won't let you finish, I won't let you say that Mulder because it is _not_ your fault. It is not. I never ever held you responsible. I am here of my own accord, I could leave anytime Mulder, but I haven't and I won't. Don't you know that by now? I'm not here because they make me stay here, I'm not here because I crave the challenge or because I'm searching for something. Do you think I enjoy being up to my elbows in dead bodies and slime and sludge? Do you think I like it when I'm shot at or beat up or kidnapped?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here because of you." She said. "I'm here because I can't stand to be away from you for a second. I'm upset about Katherine, but not even half the reason is because I can't have children. Most of the reason I got upset was because I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one you had a child with. I know if she asked you settle down with her. But I want it to be me."

He was stunned. He couldn't speak. He wasn't even sure he was breathing. Was she kidding? He didn't think so, if she was, it was a cruel joke. She took a deep breath and looked away.

"There's work to do Mulder." She said. As always, she was avoiding it. Pretending it never happened. Deny everything. He wasn't sure what was happening next. He put one hand on either side of her face and turned her head towards him. He bent forward and kissed her. She froze in shock. Didn't respond just sat there and let him kiss her.

Then something broke inside her. She raised her hands to his shoulders and kissed him back.

NEXT – Five Years Later

"Mulder," I said walking up to him. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey," He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Kate," He called. "Come on sweetie." She ran in from the play equipment.

"Dana," She squealed happily. I picked her up.

"Hello Kate." I smiled. "How are you?"

"Good," She nodded. "I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Yes I know." I nodded. "Are you excited?" I asked. Kate nodded.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Uh huh, just until you get settled."

"Daddy," She said. "Can I have an ice-cream?"

"Of course you can." Mulder nodded. We walked out of the park together, stopping at an ice-cream vendor.

Kate had come to DC to live with Mulder. Eve wanted her to go to the same school she had. Mulder and I had married three years earlier and had adopted a beautiful little boy named Toby. He was two now.

Mulder had seen Kate averagely every three months. Now Eve would travel from California to see her.

"Thanks Mom," I said kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you next time."

"Scully," Mulder said. I turned around. He smiled and kissed me. Kate and Toby were sound asleep in the double bed. I took Mulder's hand and led him down to the lounge room. I sat him down on the armchair and sat in his lap. "Maybe we should let the kids sleep in the double bed every night." Mulder said pulling me close.

"Sure Mulder."

"I'm serious. This is my favourite way to sleep. Ever since the night you got hit with a baseball and used me to keep you warm."

"This all started that night."

"Yeh, thank God you got a concussion."

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that."

"How about, thank God for you." He smiled and kissed me on the neck. "And Lazy-boy chairs."


End file.
